jmc_blue_dwarffandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Plisken
Thomas Plisken, or in this universe simply Thomas, is an aging war horse who was looking for a quiet life as a gardener on board Blue Dwarf. Although not the same as the original Thomas Plisken that journeyed with the Dwarfers in the past universe, his alternate reality counterpart has become as much a Dwarfer as anyone else. History Thomas was only an infant when he was found in a box outside the orphanage on the November Platform. He had all the markings of a genetically bred human: no belly button, a burn mark where his bar-code tattoo should have been, and in his childhood he suffered from several failing organs that needed to be replaced by cybernetics. Thomas was never adopted, and spent his entire childhood in the orphanage. Without a good education or a family business to join on the November Platform, Thomas was left with only one job opportunity open. On his 18th birthday he joined the Soldatoj Sen Limoj - a private military company that enforced law and order on the lunar platforms, as well as being deployed all around the Sol System to participate in conflicts. And Thomas was good at his job. Really good. For 30 years he worked his way through the ranks to become one of the most experienced and senior members of the Soldatoj Sen Limoj. He was Major of the his own small company of soldiers within Soldatoj Sen Limoj, and was well respected. However, everyone has bad days. Thomas's last operation with the Soldatoj Sen Limoj was also his last day on the November Platform. His company was sent to quell the Radical Worker's Front that had been causing trouble in the Minelands on the Moon. No-one knows who shot first, but the conflict left dozens of dead civilians. Thomas was held responsible and pushed out of the Soldatoj Sen Limoj. To hide from those who were hunting him, Thomas boarded the next ship passing the moon: the JMC Blue Dwarf. Due to the paradoxes, time shifts, and other shenanigans that involve not only the Blue Dwarf but also Thomas Plisken and his many counterparts through the different realities, Thomas got lost in the sprawling Arboretum. When he finally emerged, several years had passed, but also none had at all. Appearance Not overly tall, more the average height. Not dynamic hero height, more in the 5'7'' range. So by some standards short. But by others tall. It's a bit relative, I suppose. Physically muscular for years of hard labour, but not so much that it would make him stand out of a naked crowd. If he happened to be standing in a naked crowd. Which would be strange. Pale and weathered skin marked with scars hidden beneath thick body hair. Grey eyes are set under bushy eyebrows in a face lined by a thick beard flecked heavily with the age of greys and whites. His entire right side is heavily damaged. His arm is entirely missing, replaced instead with robotic replacement attached directly into the nerve endings allowing him to control it as if it was organic. His right eye, similarly, is missing and replaced with a robotic replacement. It doesn't do anything fancy other than let him see, and it does not even do that particularly well because after years and years of labour in the gardens and fending for himself it became damaged and eventually broken. It is covered from further harm by a simple eye patch. Personality Quiet and calm, Thomas Plisken is content to spend his days tending to a garden or farm. Although never shying away from battle, Thomas refuses to seek it out any longer. Instead, he would rather seen any conflict resolved with words than to pick up a weapon again. Other than gardening, Thomas also enjoys cooking and fishing, and his favourite food is smoked haddock. Or porridge he can pretend it is porridge as there aren't many haddocks in space. Category:Characters Category:Dwarfer